The Huntress and the Phantom
by SapphireSnowflakes
Summary: Valerie finds out Danny's secret and leaves Amity Park for a year. Later on in junior year, they meet up again to fight ghosts and learn more about each other. DxV *Takes place after Phantom Planet*
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction ever and I decided I should make it about DanVal because they are one of my many favorite OTPs. So in this fic there are some DxS, but I don't go in deep with their relationship as this is about DXV :DDD *whooping noise*

So you guys could leave a review for my story if you want and I'll be trying to update every week if I can.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Val Pov:

_Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom. Amity Park's hero unmasked!_

It didn't make sense. It couldn't be true. Danny couldn't have been the ghost that I've been relentlessly battling for months. Phantom ruined my life. But although I heavily despised him, he managed to make some good happen. But that's beyond the point. If Danny was really that ghost that means…I could've accidentally killed him in battle without even knowing it. How did he find out my secret of being a ghost hunter, before I even knew that he was half ghost? How could he not tell me? How could the guy I liked be someone I hated?

I crumbled up the newspaper article and curled up in a ball on my bed. I was silently sobbing because I didn't even know how I should feel. I was pissed off, but at the same time embarrassed, depressed, and frustrated. Maybe I was the one at fault for not listening to his constant pleas that "not all ghosts are bad" or that he isn't the bad guy. But who would listen to the guy who was the reason why their lives went into a sudden downward spiral?

"Valerie, get up and look at the news. You know that boy, uh Dan is it? He's Amity Park's hero! He's a ghost and human isn't that cool? He and his ghost friends just literally saved the world. Unbelievable!" my dad was is the next room over fan-girling over Danny.

I tried to find some leggings and a sweatshirt to go on an evening jog to clear my mind a bit. This wasn't information for me to just sit on and sulk about, I could do that later.

Before heading out I got a text from Starr from my flip phone.

_I know ur confused and frustrated. Come downstairs loser, we're going to the mall :):) _(A/N: A badly rephrased Mean Girls reference i'm sorry)Starr was the only person besides Danny (and I guess Sam and Tucker) and my dad who knew about me being a ghost hunter. She knew that it wasn't just some silly hobby for me to blast ghosts back to the ghost zone, but something I felt like I need to do. Not only to protect myself but others from being harmed by them. She also was the one who made my identity well known, dubbing me as the Red Huntress. I didn't ask for it because back then after having Danny expose my secret to my dad, I didn't want for my secret profession to get a lot of hype. But I still wanted to kick some ghost ass, but just on the down low.

_Thanks I'll be on my way in a bit._

"So then I was like, "today isn't look like Bobo the clown. You don't need that much red lipstick on; someone may have you confused for the Joker""

I was laughing hysterically at Amity Park mall with Starr at our favorite coffee shop. It was a bit crowded tonight, but it was okay considering that she was lifting me up from my bad spirits with a ton of jokes, lattes, and desserts. This was just what I needed.

Starr stopped talking and quickly glanced over my head and back at me.

"What's the matter? Is Dash here or something?"

She was scrambling for words, "No I, you see—" The squeals of girls confirmed who Starr was preventing me from seeing.

"IT'S DANNY, SAM, AND TUCKER!"

"CAN I HAVE A PICTURE WITH YOU GUYS?!"

"AUTOGRAPH PLEASE?!"

I sighed and refused to turn around to see the "dream team" being fawned over. Starr sensed my change in mood and diverted the conversation to what she really wanted to talk about in a hushed tone.

"Look, just ignore them. I guess this may be a bad time to bring this up, but we both knew it'll come down to it"

"I know…"

"Don't try to blame yourself for this. You didn't even know his identity when you guys battled. He could've told you before, but for some reason on which we don't know why, he never did. Even up to now he never mentioned who he really was to you. So don't be so hung up over this."

"But that's the exact problem I have. I'm just so confused."

"About what?"

"Why he didn't tell me from the start, or any time before? Did he not think I could handle it? Did he not trust me?

"He's an idiot for that Valerie you know that. He—oh great. What do you want Tucker?"

I looked at Tucker leaning up against the wall by Starr attempting to be smooth, "Oh I was just passing by seeing if you had a date for the spring fling dance"

Starr had a pensive look on her face and closed her eyes as she replied bitterly to him, "There is no way Tucker. There is no chance of us ever happening."

"I'm in the limelight right now and you still don't want me?"

"Just because everyone now knows you exist doesn't mean anything"

"I know you're a little jealous that I'm now one of the "populars""

"You actually think I give a f—"

"Hey, is Tucker being an idiot again?" The voice I dreaded to hear the most, has injected himself in the conversation. Some girls started giggling over how the table he approached was near them and started to take pictures. He was standing behind me, but he didn't have a clear visual on me…yet.

"Oh don't worry Fenton, there's no damsel in distress here. I could handle myself, thank you very much"

I could feel him awkwardly blush at the realization that he was talking to Starr and that she could handle any situation which requires rejecting idiots, including Tucker.

"Well I guess Tucker and I will let you and your friend…"

He went in to glance at me and froze for a bit when he recognized who he was looking at. We both stared at each other while seeing flashes go off in the background from the fangirls. I just knew by looking at him that he remembered that he never told me who he really was and I just had media outlets to get the information I needed to know when he could've told me. Face to face. He was about to say something when his goth girlfriend came over and gave him a peck and slinked her arm around his waist.

"Hey I just got the coffee you wanted and the sugar cookies that Tucker _so_ desperately needed. Oh." She took in the scene around her and the heavy tension in the air.

"Val and I were just about to leave" Starr grabbed her bag and looked at me signaling to get up. I understood and I took one more glance at Danny before proceeding to go.

"Valerie I'm so sorry. I'm such a jerk. I didn't mean for you to find out like that."

I was already heading out the shop while uttering out monotonously without looking at him "Of course you didn't Danny. Of course you didn't"

A month passed by from the whole coffee shop fiasco back in June and I couldn't help but not be constantly paranoid if I'll see him at any corner—and it's happened quite a lot. We have most of our classes together which causes an issue of making awkward eye contact, and since I decided that fighting Phantom wasn't a priority, I decided to fight other ghosts, but we've both ended up bumping into each other when that happens. I let Danny take up the battle with meddling ghosts who still wish to cause chaos, as I didn't feel the need to outshine the hero. It just wasn't worth it. I was still mad at him, and he knows that. Since I didn't want to be around him I just began to recline out of the whole ghost fighting business for a while. Who would want to fight ghosts when they risk bumping into their ex-ghost boyfriend?

But of course Starr being the great friend as she is, has been relentlessly urging me to get back up my feet and back to kicking ghost ass. Around the 3rd month I was The Red Huntress Starr has helped as much as she can after Danny revealed my secret to my dad. She's been covering for me left and right to make sure my dad wouldn't worry about my whereabouts. Also she's been working behind the scenes for me. Yeah, everyone would assume that she wasn't the smart type, but damn is she a big help. Starr is basically a math prodigy. She used her mathematician skills strictly for calculating where to get the best deals when shopping as she didn't want to be known as a nerd. Honestly she's smarter than all the geeks at our school combined, including Tucker. But, she'll kill me if I say that she's a bigger geek than him.

After I got my new suit from that sdjvjnkfk Starr has tried tweaking it a bit to get it to be perfect for whatever situation, but it's still under wraps and may stay that way since I'm not doing any vigilante activity recently. One, because of _him _and two, because I'm moving. Yeah, my dad got an amazing job offer from NYC to work at Superior Security System on his new security system ideas. Apparently the CEO was so impressed and wanted him so badly that he made sure finances weren't a problem and offered to pay for housing and any other necessities considering he's going to be there for a while. Correction _we're _going to be there a while. I decided to join him because I just felt like I needed a break from everything. The whole Danny fever at Amity Park is too much and I just need a fresh start. I know for a fact I'll miss Starr a lot. But she understands and we plan to meet whenever possible.

*_One new text message_*

_Hey V. I just wanted to say that although Im still upset over the fact that you're leaving me :((( But I just hope u have a good time at NYC. DON"T FORGET ABOUT ME WHEN YOU"RE THERE. btw sorry for texting u instead of calling or skyping u since I know you're leaving today but the cheer camp I'm at is a bit strict on the whole electronics policy. Im in a bathroom stall right now as we speak bc we're on break and I don't want any of the other girls to bag on me for having a phone out. Oh the horror. I bet the girls think Im taking a big ass dump for being in the bathroom this long but who cares? I'll try to visit u as soon as I can V. Love ya_

Hey guess if you're reading this you just finished reading Chapter 1 of my first ever fanfic. So I

**IMPORTANT A/N I wanted to say that regarding the age of the characters in this fic, it's the end of freshman year/summertime for everyone and I was going to do a time jump into the summer before junior year (maybe like August?) for the next chapter and onward 'cause I feel like it.**

Next chapter comes out on** January 17****th**, the latest being the 18th.

Please review :D


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to Chapter 2 of The Huntress and The Phantom :)

**Valerie POV**

I'm finally back at Amity Park. After a long year in New York City with my dad, the new security system he was in the process of working on was complete. It was up in market now and people were feverishly buying. It was so happy to see my dad feel so accomplished with himself, seeing as he hasn't felt that way in the last 2 years. We're staying in Amity, as I planned to finish junior and senior year at Casper High. Things were finally looking up. I was heading to the park Starr told me to wait at when I heard her from behind.

"VALERIE!" Starr went into a full sprint towards me into a tight hug.

"Starr, I can't breathe"

"Oh I'm so sorry. I'm just so glad to see you back here. I know you told me over Skype that you were coming back and we texted, but I'm just so happy to know you're here to stay."

I smiled, "Is there anything that I missed that you haven't told me over the phone?"

"Oh hell yeah there is a lot I have to tell you since now were face to face. Okay Paulina is with Dash still, but their relationship consists of them constantly making out. Oh and you know how the football team placed 1st in state right? So considering that we, the cheerleaders are with the football players, we've gained a lot of recognition. A lot of girls are planning on trying out this year. And guess who has to make the choreography for the cheer season? Me. And that's usually reserved for the captain to do but nooo, Paulina claims that's "too much to handle""

"Wait Paulina's captain? I thought you were."

"Yeah I thought so too. But apparently Paulina's "popularity status" boosted up since she's with Dash, and that he being the starting quarterback who led his team to the championships gained him status too. So anyways the team wanted the captain of our team to be someone people they actually know. I was like "excuse me? Don't you dare act like you don't know who I am. I'm Starr effing Wallington". So I ended getting position of "second in command""

"You'll get your spot as captain. I promise"

Starr sulked," I hope so"

"So what about you and Kwan? I saw the cute instagram pics you both have. Kwan had you his #WCW last week and he never posts those, so how serious are you two?"

"Well I did tell you that we went on dates here and there but I guess we're 5 months in." Starr always blushed when talking about Kwan. We all knew each other since elementary school and Kwan always treated Starr like a queen, and he was her knight in shining armor. Even up till now, every single time Kwan and Starr are out together and someone tries catcalling or whatever to Starr, Kwan is there to set things straight. And just like Starr, Kwan is hella smart. He puts a front to everyone that he's a dumb jock, because it's out of the norm for a football player to be a genius. I really don't get why they just go out and tell people but, I think maybe they don't want to be taken advantage of or to be seen differently.

"Is he going to stop by later?"

"Well I think he's at the library right now, but he'll—WHAT THE?!"

I turned around to see what Starr was looking at it and it was Skulker, that idiot ghost who had handcuffed me to Danny and hunted us for some weird reason. He was rampaging through the park, scaring civilians. I looked at Starr and she nodded before I sprinted behind a tree to summon my suit and weapons, hopping on my hoverboard straight to the idiot.

"HEY UGLY STOP WRECKING THE PARK BEFORE I BLAST YOU!"

He turned around very annoyed as he spat back "Yeah I would love to see a puny human like you try"

I was furious, "Oh I will"

I engaged in a high speed chase against this metal ghost jerk. We flew out the park and above the buildings. I threw some shots at him but he dodged it easily, and nearly scorched me. As I was trying to recuperate, he was flying straight back toward the park.

"Hey what the hell are you trying to do?!"

"I've got to find it!" He began to go back to where he I originally found him and was beginning to take out some hunting equipment. I used this as a chance to strike and it working considering how far he flew after the blast of my pink ecto gun. I approached him armed as I was afraid he was going to try for a round two.

"I said I was going to blast you and I did. So after you explain why you're trying to wrecking my city, you can get lost"

"Although you put up a good fight, I don't have time or the need to fight with you human. You don't need to know what I'm doing; it's not of your concern" Skulker was beginning to take a scan of the park when I collided head on with him, hoverboard first and sucked him into the thermos that I finally got to work.

"Idiot" I was beginning to head somewhere private to change back when I noticed people staring at me in silence. Did I accidentally scare them or something?

"Uh, you see I was just—" The silence erupted into multiple camera flashes and squeals.

"THE RED HUNTRESS IS BACK! SHE'S BACK!" People were coming closer to me to get a better look when I took off back to the tree I hid behind to change. I haven't fought a ghost in a year and I just felt this amazing adrenaline rush. While catching my breath Starr approached me with a blank, judging face while her hands were crossed tapping her foot.

I sighed," Look I know maybe I should've left it for Danny to handle, but I saw him, you nodded and—

Starr broke out laughing," Look I was just messing with you Val. I'm just happy you can still kick ghost ass."

"And why is that?"

Starr squealed and began to drag me out the park, "We're going to my place because upgrades honey, upgrades! I always felt that one day you'd still want to be a vigilante again so I made some preparations just in case. I was busy tweaking, remodeling some of the Fenton's "reject" ghost equipment they left in the trash, and they are incredible. And I upgraded some software on my computer to read ghost activity and you will not believe the new _new _suit I had planned in mind for you…."

**Danny POV**

I came back from the ghost zone to the lab. Box Ghost is still trying to prove his "scariness" or "evilness" as a ghost, and like always I have to send him back where he belongs. I changed back to regular old me and tried to look for Tucker and Sam, as they were the ones helping me with Box Ghost from the lab and with Tucker's trusty PDA, correction: his "baby". I still can't believe that thing still works.

Since I couldn't find them in the lab, I went upstairs to the kitchen as I was in need of some food.

"Hey Danny", said Tucker as he was busy stuffing his face with the candy and soda I hid in the fridge for myself while Sam was on her iPhone, drink OJ with her feet on the table.

"Why are you guys out here? I could've needed you out there"

Tucker snorted, "Danny you were fighting Box Ghost, that's not something to be scared of or to "beware" of. We knew you could handle it so we took a break upstairs"

"Yeah I see you were eating my eating my secret stash"

"Dude you're a superhero, you're supposed to be watching your figure and stay in shape. Go eat some fruit or something"

I rolled my eyes I went to open the fridge to grab whatever was left "So any ghost activity?" I turned around to sit down when Tucker and I jumped from the sound of Sam dropping her glass.

"Sam, what's the matter? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, you nearly made me drop my baby on the floor."

"She's back"

"Who's back?"

Sam was bugged-eyed staring at her phone and back at us mumbling to herself. She soundlessly went into the living room, while we followed behind as she turned on the TV. A blonde news reporter was recapping on what happened during the day.

"…sources say that a metallic ghost was wreaking havoc in the park…"

I stared at the recognizable ghost on the screen "Is that Skulker? Why did you guys not know that Skul—

Tucker and Sam both shushed me as they were hanging onto the reporter's every word.

"…and as civilians were waiting on Danny Phantom, the Red Huntress who has made her first appearance after a year, went to lend a helping hand on keeping the peace in Amity Park. The vigilante singlehandedly defeated the ghost and afterwards people swarmed the heroine, but she quickly vanished leaving her identity still unknown. You heard it here first folks. This has been Cindy Summers…"

I turned off the TV and sat down on the couch, shocked and amazed at what I just heard. Valerie is back. After a year of not seeing her, she's finally back. I remember having to find out from Starr that she moved when I bumped into her at the mall one day. Although Starr is usually always pissed off when talking to me, this time she looked uncharacteristically upset. When asking her if she's okay, she spat back on the verge of tears "My best friend moved, but yeah you can say I'm "okay"".

Hearing that Valerie was gone was unreal. I felt like the biggest idiot in the world the last time I saw her. I never came clean to her about me being half ghost. And I knew at the second I looked at her at the coffee shop, that I screwed up big time. I felt so guilty and I knew that I should be because if she was pissed off or felt betrayed was because of me. It's not like I didn't trust her or whatever. I was just scared about how she'll treat me afterwards. Like what if she hated me or didn't want to be around me anymore? But the irony of it all is that she probably hates me because she found out who I was through everyone else but me.

Even though we broke up, I enjoyed seeing her even if meant during our intense battles. She avoided me while I was in human form as she felt that she was trying to protect me from being a part of the business she's in ( ironic because we both fight ghosts). She never told me this, but it was easy to figure out. But after the coffee shop incident, I could see her drive for hunting ghosts was barely there. Yeah, I wasn't the only ghost she was after, but having her tell me to "handle it" and leave when we both were at the battle scene was too much. She didn't even want to be around me. That's when I felt like I was really screwed. I mean I couldn't show up with chocolates and expect her to apologize. Val detaching herself from me was the worst. I was in a bit a rut for a while, just mindlessly going through my days.

But for Sam, having a blank faced, unenergetic boyfriend wasn't on her agenda. I don't think she assumed I was like that because of Val, but she thought it was due to the overwhelming pressure of being a hero. Either way, she pulled me out of that rut and I've been doing pretty okay ever since.

But seeing her on TV back in her "kicking ghost ass mojo" made feel ecstatic for some reason. She was back, and I'm hoping permanently because if not…

"Babe, Danny, DANNY", Sam was snapping her fingers in front of my face breaking me out of my haze.

I jumped up startled "What? Is there another ghost causing chaos?"

"No, it's just that you've been sitting down silently for a while and didn't respond to us the first time. Are you okay?"

"Who me? I'm fine"

Tucker raised a questioning eyebrow "Why did your voice go up an octave Danny?"

"My voice…" I tried to clear my throat "…is fine Tucker. Thank you for your concern.

"No problem, but now we've got to worry about Valerie"

"Why? She hasn't done anything wrong"

"_Yet _Danny. She hasn't done anything wrong yet. Don't you remember the crazy, I-hate-phantom, girl who'd try to kill you every chance she got."

"Tucker you know that only happened when I was in ghost form."

"Yeah but now since the whole world, including her knows who you are, she may try to look for revenge on you"

"Why the hell would she want revenge?"

Sam came over to sit next to me and held my hand interlocking our fingers while looking at me sympathetically "Look babe, Valerie may still be upset at you"

"Yeah and she has every right to be"

"Ok, but Tucker and I are just worried about what she may do to you. Don't you find it weird that she comes back and makes it known to everyone that she's back by getting herself on TV"

I was taken aback "Val never fought ghosts for fame; if she did she wouldn't cover her face or keep her identity anonymous."

"Then why do people refer to her as the "Red Huntress"? I mean that seems a bit of a pretentious, attention-seeking title for herself. Anyway I feel like she's going to hurt you really bad, so you better be careful if you see her"

I pushed myself off of Sam and stood up to face the both of them. "You guys don't understand do you? You only see her as some crazy ghost killing freak, and you know she's not. Can't you look at the good qualities of her? She's back at Amity Park, and hasn't done anything wrong. She saved innocent civilians lives from Skulker, and I know she didn't do that for "her own benefit". Are you guys willing to stop hating onher for once?"

As I received silence from both of them, I tried pleading to Sam as I pulled her close to me, my hands around her waist. "Sam, please?"

She bit her lip and looked up at me red all over. "I guess I can try…"

I smirked and began to lean in for a kiss when I heard shouts of disgust from Tucker "Dude you've got to be kidding me right? We've been dating for a year now."

"Yeah but it's still weird seeing my best friends kiss, and we agreed no lovey-doveyness around me, remember?"

"Whatever. But you will try to be nice to Val if you see her, right?"

"Well she doesn't have any beef with me, so I don't care, but bro whatever happens, it's your funeral"

It was 11:00 at night and I couldn't sleep as I was still hyped over the fact that Valerie is back.

I got up from my bed and went over to my computer. I knew it was meaningless to even to try to IM her. I've been at it for a while, contemplating if I should or not. I mean she may not even have her IM account anymore seeing how everyone texts or DMs each other now. But I wanted to talk to her, and I didn't have any other way of contacting her. After a couple of more minutes of thinking, I just sent a message to her, not anticipating her to reply.

_DFenton: hey i saw u on tv. r u planning 2 stay at APark, or was this just a visit?_

I laid down on my bed looking up at the ceiling, listening to the clock tick in my room counting how long it'll take. It was pointless to wait, there was no way—

*DING*

I tumbled off my bed after hearing the blissful sound I wasn't expecting to hear. After getting off the floor, I read the message.

_xxValGxx: yeah, im staying. i may c u at casper next week I guess._

I hopped off my chair and paced around my room. She's staying, and she's going to Casper. What do I say to her? Should I continue the conversation or…

*DING* _****xxValGxx has logged out****_

The message on the screen just said it all. She talked to me, but I figure she'll only do that for basic questions I may ask her and not indulge in any meaningful conversation. But hey, she kind of acknowledged me, which may be some improvement.

I have never thought I would say this, but I can't wait to go to school.

So this chapter was pretty fun for me to write. Thank you guys for the reviews, I enjoy them so keep 'em coming. So I decided to post the early because all I had were finals this week, so I had a lot of free time on my hands after taking tests.

Next Chapter comes out on** January 24th**, the latest being the **25th**

Please review 3 :P


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yasss Chapter 3 :)))

* * *

><p><strong>Valerie POV<strong>

I've already been to Casper for a week now and it's been pretty okay. Paulina was all over me the first day, trying to get on the fact that I was "sooo poor" in front of everyone and gave me $200 in cash to help with money issues at home. I got pretty pissed considering the fact that my dad and I were financially stable and thriving with the new security system he helped make. But I didn't want to deal with her as she always wanted to start something for attention. The only thing I said to her was "how was the new Harrison & Grey Security system holding up at her place". She questioned how did I know?, realized what my last name was, and fumbled over in a comeback to say when I handed her back the money.

Besides her, my classes seem pretty decent. I was taking a lot of AP classes, and I had Starr in 2 of my classes and lunch. But in AP Calculus, I see Starr, Kwan, Tucker, Sam, and Danny. It was weird that Danny was in the class because I never remembered him being that good at math. Tucker and Sam were smart I guess, and Starr and Kwan were obviously, but they didn't act like they were in the class. I sat next to them and Starr would take selfies or text feverishly while Kwan would have headphones on making paper airplanes. And every single time Ms. Sanders would call on them, they would fake not knowing the answer. I even heard whispers from Sam and other students that the reason why they were in the class is that "they cheat on every test". Oh the little do they know…

The funny thing about being geniuses like them, every time they hear something academically wrong, you can see the wheels turning in their heads of how frustrated they are that they can't correct it. I mean I see it, but then they put on the dumb façade quickly to not cause anyone to be suspicious of them. I swear they're going to crack soon…

After the whole IM chat with Danny, I didn't know what I should think of him. Seeing that he was making an effort to talk to me I didn't feel like pushing him away, so I guess that's why I replied to him. And the fact that he contacted me through IM was too much. It just made me remember the time when we IMed each other all night…which made me log out of the chat. I eventually did get to see him at Casper again. He looked so different, but he looked pretty good. He got taller, as he was almost 6 feet and he got muscular. Not quarterback Dash-like muscular, but he some pretty nice looking biceps. But I figured he works out more seeing that he's a superhero on the side. I was just happy to see that he still had that adorable face of his, only matured.

I saw him in the hallway as I was heading for AP US History and we stared at each other. I didn't know what to say as he was walking toward me and hugged me. I hugged back a couple of seconds after I realized what was happening. He just whispered "it's been a year" to me while I nodded in agreement saying "I know". In the end he offered if I would meet up with him some time to talk, and I decided why not and I gave him my number as it'll be easier to reach me.

So that's the reason why I'm outside of the Fenton's on a Saturday evening waiting for Danny, as he texted me to meet up the day before. Starr wanted to go along with to make sure nothing happens but she had to run cheer practice since Paulina couldn't make it (but she recently posted pics on instagram of her at a party).

I went casual tonight, wearing a red and black flannel, jeans, and some sneakers since I knew we weren't going all out but I was wondering what was holding Danny up, as I knocked on the door until Ms. Fenton opened the door.

"Oh hello you must be the girl Danny was talking about. Valerie is it?"

"That's me. It's nice to meet you Ms. Fenton."

"Come on in Valerie, you don't have to wait outside in the cold. Danny should be down shortly" Mrs. Fenton guided me into the living room and offered some sweets for me to eat.

"So how do you know Danny, Valerie? Besides him being a ghost superhero."

"Well, I had Lancer with him freshman year and I'm his ex–girlfriend."

"Oh…." Ms. Fenton was at a loss for words, seeming as she didn't know what was appropriate for her to say.

"Yeah, but it's okay. Danny and I both moved on, but we're on friendly terms now"

"That's nice to hear. So who did you move on to?"

"Well….."

**Danny POV**

I tried rushing downstairs as quickly as I can, as I heard my mom talking to Valerie. Sam was on my bed doing Calculus while I was getting ready.

"Where are you heading out to? I thought we were going to stay in, do homework, watch movies, kiss a little…." Sam tried to nibble at my ear while I was putting on my socks. I wasn't going all out so I just had on a long-sleeved dark blue shirt and jeans.

"Sam remember, I told you I was meeting up with Valerie tonight?"

"You were serious about that? What are you planning to do?"

"Just talk. Do you want to come with to supervise me Sam?"

Sam blushed realizing that she wasn't trusting me to be around Val.

"No, I don't want to come with, but I will come downstairs to say hi"

"Thanks"

She and I came downstairs, and was keeping my ears alert to not hear anything embarrassing from my mom, but I did get to hear a snippet of what Valerie was saying.

"…yeah he's pretty amazing, and outrageous in a good way. I'm lucky to have met him last year…oh hey Danny, you ready?" She put away her phone as she showed my mom something on it.

"Sure. Sam also wanted to say hello" She came from behind me "Hey Valerie, long time no see"

She smiled, "It has been a long time since I've seen you Sam. Your hair's really long. It's nice on you"

Sam started to touch her mid-back length hair and shyly accepted the compliment.

"Okay kiddos, I'm going to head downstairs to help Jack out with any new inventions. Danny you keep alert of any ghosts in Amity, and if danger comes near you, make sure that you get Valerie somewhere safe. I wouldn't want her having ghosts scare her"

Val and I exchanged a smirk knowing how ironic that was.

"Don't worry Mrs. Fenton; I can stand my own ground."

* * *

><p>Valerie and I spent time walking down the city, eating candy, and chatting, seeing as we had a lot of catching up to do. I told her about my life is now since everyone knows who I am. I went to some talk shows here and there after the whole world in danger crisis. My mom and dad got a lot of recognition from the whole town which was pretty cool.<p>

"Hey Val, how was school out in New York for you?"

"It was pretty fun I guess. I joined the track team and the people there were pretty cool."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I forgot to tell you that I—" Her phone began to ring and she bagan to see who tried to call her. I took a peek at the screen of her new iPhone and saw that _Bae _was calling her. She tapped the ignore button and texted something back. Does Valerie have a…..

"My bad that was my boyfriend Dylan. I think he was calling to see when he could come over to visit me in Amity Park"

"So that's who you were talking about with my mom"

She turned red, "You heard? She asked about him and wanted to see a picture of him and…."

So she did move on. I mean I wasn't expecting her to be single her whole life but it felt odd to picture her with another guy. My heart dropped a little. I don't even know why I feel weird towards this. Valerie can move on to whoever she wants. But for some dumbass reason, I tried to ask questions about Dylan.

"How did you two meet?"

Valerie was a bit taken back about this, as exes don't ask that much about the other's new relationship, but she did answer me back.

"Well I met him late July when I moved from Amity. The CEO of the security system company put us in a hella nice neighborhood and he happened to live there. He approached me and greeted me to the city. We started off as friends and he tended to be a tad bit flirtatious towards me, but it was all just him joking around. School came around and when homecoming came near he tried to ask what he would have to do ask me to homecoming. I thought he was kidding so I just said, "do something crazy". And he did. At the homecoming football game, he and his buddies ran down the field during half-time and danced. At the end they took off their shirts and Dylan had "HC?" on his chest while the rest had the initials of my name. He had a megaphone and oh my god it was just so crazy. So we went to the dance and we've been together up till now."

Valerie was blushing throughout the whole explanation and had that cute little shy smile I remember seeing when we were together. Knowing that Dylan can make her blush and feel nervous when speaking about him made me know that he was a really good guy for her.

We entered into a short silence, not knowing how to continue the conversation.

"So…."

"Yeah…"

"Nice job on kicking Skulker's ass two weeks ago."

"Yeah but that may be one of the rare times I'll ever do that again. I didn't intend on fighting Skulker. I really didn't feel like going back in the ghost catching biz."

"Are you serious? There's no way you can do that. Why don't you want to be The Red Huntress?"

"Well I have other things to worry about, and Amity Park already has you"

"What if I need some help?"

Valerie snorted "Do you want me to be your sidekick or something?"

"No. I meant we can work together as a team, as equals, neither one of us being a sidekick"

"Danny no. I'm not doing it"

"Valerie, you know we could make a pretty good team"

"Danny, I—"

Just then sounds of panicked screams erupted into the air, only a few blocks away. I went ghost and looked back at Valerie as she just stared back defiant, not budging to change to The Red Huntress, shaking her head.

"I think I'll follow your mom's advice and just find a safe place to hide at, if that's okay with you. Good luck."

I glanced back at her and flew down to source of the trouble. I could swear I saw Ember blasting her guitar in the distance….

* * *

><p>Hey guys I'm sorry for the late update. I had a two day speech tournament, and some AP Euro to catch up on, But hey here's the finished chapter :DD<p>

Also I wanted to say check out Ninja** Shay's fanfic**. It's called **Embers New Life**. Read it, follow it, and review it. I love it so so much. She's an amazing writer and this is her first fanfiction.

Speaking of reviewing, I would love if you reviewed my story. 33

The latest I may update this will be on **February 4****th** (*fingers crossed that I update earlier*)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Danny POV

"Hey ghost boy, get out of my way" Ember blasted a heavy chord towards me while I was approaching her.

"Ember what are you doing here?" She glared at me for a while until she finally stopped to speak to me.

"I'm looking for Sassy"

"Who?"

"Not a "who" a what. Like as in my electric guitar"

"But don't you have it on you right now?"

Ember rolled her eyes "No, this is my bass Nicolai, stupid. I knew I shouldn't have trusted Skulker with her."

"What are you talking about?"

"My idiot boyfriend wanted to borrow Sassy for one of his hunting antics, and I was stupid enough to let him. He was all like "I promise nothing will happen babe, I swear". And then I asked for her back, because I had this new melody for a song I wanted to try on her. But it's been 3 weeks and I still don't have her"

"Huh, so that explains why he was here 2 weeks ago…."

"Yeah, and he claims that the last place he remembered having Sassy was here at this park. So I decided to put matters into my own hands by finding her by myself."

"But that doesn't mean you need to scare people and tear up property."

"Dude, you humans can just fix this place up easy in no time when I'm done. Now if you can get the hell out of my way and let me find Sassy, that'll be great"

"Ember I'm not going to let you destroy this park just for a guitar."

She laughed and flew past me "Oh look I'm so scared. Oh the horror. I've been threatened. Nice one, Danny but no. I'm getting Sassy one way or another"

"Then you have to get through me."

"Fine." She turned around to face me and played a heavy bass line which rumbled the pavement, making me lose balance for a bit. She used that as a way to fly to the park before I caught up to her. As I flew to her, Ember strummed a vicious chord, which blew away some trees, and me as I got in the way. I really wished I had the Fenton phones on me right now. I can't communicate to Tucker or Sam and now Ember's guitar playing has some effect on me.

I laid on the grass, still paralyzed from the attack watching her sing and damage the park. A couple of trashed trees, and swings, Ember flew to me and hovered above looking at her guitar "Huh, maybe I should use Nicolai more often"

When her hand was reaching out to strum something to knock me out, all of the sudden a pink blast slammed into Ember's side, crumbling her down.

"Huh, maybe I should use this ecto gun more often" The witty remark came from the girl clad in a teched out red and black suit with a helmet, floating in the air on a hover board. Valerie. She said she didn't want to be involved with any ghosts, but here she is saving my ass from Ember….

Valerie POV

I hopped off my board, as I pulled Danny up from the ground trying to level him.

"Are you okay?"

He gave me a lopsided smile "Oh never been better Val. What happened to you saying you didn't want to fight ghosts anymore?"

I smirked and went to the blue haired ghost who was dazed on the ground.

"What just happened?" She uttered at me.

"Well you were destroying the park, and then you got your ass kicked by me."

She feebly tried to grab for her guitar, but stopped midway as it was too much effort.

"All I wanted was Sassy back. That's all." Ember looked pretty weak lying on the ground, so I put away my ghost gun, assuming she wouldn't be a threat.

"Who's Sassy?" Ember scoffed, but Danny whispered to me what I needed to know.

"Oh. Well, you could've found a safer way to find her and not almost kill my friend. Wait a sec; I got a solution for this. I have a friend who could try to find Sassy. She may have the software to decipher an exact location on where she would be, and not an ambiguous one that your boyfriend told you."

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Well considering that I want this park to remain intact, sure."

Ember got on her feet and began floating away slowly "Ok, so I'll just be on my way…don't mind me…"

I pulled out my ghost thermos and looked at her. She took a glimpse at it and her eyes bugged out.

"Uh, I'd rather not take that as transportation back to the Zone. Let's just forget this ever happened and you can let me teleport back on my own. Just don't put me in there."

I glanced at Danny for his opinion, and he smirked back and grabbed onto my side for support as he spoke back to me.

"Look although she knocked me out, this is Ember we're talking about here. Not some ghost interested on taking over the world. She doesn't have to get sucked into the thermos as long as she leaves behind Nicolai"

"NO! NOT NICOLAI. You know what I'll just teleport right now, you can't stop me"

I chuckled "I can't stop you, but after that mean blast, you can barely stand up. You could've already attacked me by now, but you didn't."

Ember rolled her eyes in disgust "Fine, take Nicolai. But if you don't find Sassy…."

Danny leaned on me and replied to her "Yeah, yeah, we know, you'll come back to seek revenge and whatnot. We get it. Bye Ember"

838383838383

After the whole Ember fiasco on Saturday, Danny and I talked about how working together to keep Amity Park safe when he walked me home. I wasn't buying it at first, but he put up a good argument. He said if I wasn't there, things could've been worse. I agreed but I told him we didn't actually "work together", I just saved his ass. But he said we train, we could make a good team. In the end I caved after his begging, and agreed to sit with Tucker and Sam on Monday to see what they think about all this.

As I was heading into the cafeteria, Starr appeared from behind and pulled me aside in the hallway and glared.

"No"

"Did you not read the text messages I sent to you?"

"Yeah I did. And I need some description of Sally besides "a guitar"."

"Ok, but why don't you want me to sit with them?"

Starr looked down a twiddled her thumbs "Well, I just don't want for you to join a new team, when you already have me"

I widened my eyes forgetting about how much Starr had helped me behind the scenes. She's my best friend and there's no way I can do that to her.

"Starr you know I would never"

"I know that but—oh my god, what the hell is she doing?"

Paulina was standing on a table with a microphone in hand and beginning to say some type of campaign speech.

"Hey everybody, as you all know, I'm Paulina Sanchez, Casper High's head cheerleader. And I'm here to say that everyone should go vote for me for this year's homecoming queen"

Cheerleaders pranced around the cafeteria passing out goodie bags with Paulina's face on them. Starr gave me a deadpan look when a cheerleader handed her one.

"She's kidding me right? She knows that HC queen is reserved for seniors. We're juniors, we campaign next year. She acts like she runs this school"

"Did you want to run for queen?"

"Val, like I said, senior year. I have time to spare. But she's acting like she can do whatever she wants around here. Do you know how much work she left me to do for the team? She dumped everything as my responsibility. I have to make and buy the t-shirts, book clinics, schedule dinners, make sure everyone paid their fees, choreograph the dances, make sure the flyers can perform their stunts and run practice all by myself. And the most important thing of all is to get to state. I'm exhausted by all this work"

I pulled Starr into a hug, knowing how overwhelmed she got. I tried to lighten her spirits while walking to Danny's table.

**Danny POV**

"Hey Valerie, hey Starr" They approached us and Valerie took a seat across from me, while Starr hovered, still standing.

Sam leaned in with a faux smile at Starr "Do you not understand the concept of sitting down or do you need help? Or maybe you'll just cheat off of someone else to find the answer."

Starr became extremely pissed and in the middle of trying to respond back, she went speechless and left.

"I'd rather like it if you don't insult my best friend Sam. Ever"

"What, it's the truth; she cheats, and she doesn't deserve to be in any of the AP classes she takes."

Valerie sighed, "You don't even understand who she is Sam"

"Yeah I do Valerie. Starr is the biggest airhead at Casper High, only 2nd to her idiot boyfriend Kwan"

"If you don't stop trash talking Starr, Sam I swear…"

"Valerie, you know that she's always rude to us."

"But was she rude to you now? She didn't even say a word to you Sam and you insulted her."

I decided to intervene before things got crazy, as I began to speak my girlfriend "Look, Sam you know you were wrong for saying that. You don't even have proof if it's true or not."

She soften up a bit and turn back to Valerie "My bad Val. It's just that—"

"I know I get it."

Tucker moved his way into the conversation after he pried his eyes away from his PDA.

"Okay so let's move on from the bickering I had to hear and talk about this whole "Valerie being a part of our team" idea"

"Well I asked—"

Val interjected "Correction, begged."

"…begged her to think about joining us. And at the end she was down for it. So what we're wondering if you guys are for it"

Sam and Tucker glanced at both of us, and back at each other.

Tucker broke the silence "I need to ask her a few questions."

"Okay, I don't mind, ask away"

"Do you still hate Danny?"

"No"

"Are you doing this as a part of your revenge scheme?"

"No, what do you mean by "revenge scheme"?"

"Do you like Danny?"

"No, I have a boyfriend"

"Do you like me?"

"Tucker, I just said I have a boyfriend"

He tried persisting "Would there be any possibility that you could like—"

Sam punched Tucker's shoulder.

"Val, I apologize for his stupidity. But anyways, welcome to the team"

**Valerie POV**

Starr was on her laptop on my bed with all her new tech splayed out. It was Thursday in the evening and Starr scheduled a day off of cheer practice for today since she had new equipment for me to see. My dad didn't have a clue what we were doing since she had all her gear stuffed in pink duffel bags, and told him that she just had a lot of new clothing she bought that she wanted to show me.

"So I tweaked some of your guns so now they are 32% more effective. And check out our new and improved suit"

"'Our suit?'"

"Hey I know I won't be the one wearing it, but I put a lot of work into it"

She handed it over to me. The colors were the same, red and black, but with white details added. It's pretty light weight, and overall it looked amazing.

"Okay, so you can obviously see the new color addition. Also it's really light. I took a look at your suit that the techie ghost made you as a foundation to build off of. I upgraded some of the functionalities on the suit to make it a bit more productive and made your hover-board more self-aware to your movements, so it'll be more reliable in any dire situations. And your helmet has an opening in the back so you can let your hair breathe for once. You can make the screen of your helmet tinted or transparent at any time. Oh, and if you…."

I blanked out in the middle of Starr speaking struggling to comprehend all the information she was throwing at me. She does that sometimes when she gets passionate about any craft that she loves, ghost equipment being one of them. I was so concentrated on trying to understand what she was saying that I didn't even hear my bedroom door opening…..

**Danny POV**

"Oh and that guitar you told me about, it's in my closet. It wasn't even that hard to find with this software I have. Kwan helped me out a bit considering I needed to fix some of the decryption coding. And guess what, it was nowhere near the park, but in a dark alleyway. I wanted to take a scan of the area, as it had a weird vibe to it, but I was too scared to, and…."

I was standing outside of Valerie's room, in shock on what I just heard from the person I'd least expect. I came over to Val's to return her workout bag and iPod she left at my place at our training session we had the day before. Her dad let me in and showered me with compliments of his admiration towards me. After I explained why I was here, he gave showed me the way to Val's room.

But now I'm at her door, being hit with the realization that Starr is smart, and knows a hell of a lot about anything ghost related. How did I not know this? My hand was on the knob and I was contemplating opening the door or leaving acting like as if I've never heard anything. Curiosity gave in and I entered the room facing the two girls.

Starr looked at me as if I was a ghost (**A/N: no irony intended…well I guess there is, but I completely forgot what Danny was when I typed that line**) and Valerie gave me a deadpan look. All their equipment was laid out on the bed. We were quiet for what seemed to be forever, until Valerie broke the silence.

"Danny what are you doing here?"

"I, uh you left your stuff and I'm here to give it back"

Starr still remained silent staring at me.

"Thanks I appreciate you doing that."

I decided to glance at Starr and she quickly changed to glaring at and walked over to me.

"Starr"

"Fenton"

"So you're the friend that Val said that knew how to find Ember's guitar"

"You didn't see anything, and you better not tell anybody ghost boy"

I challenged her "And what if I do?"

She was extremely pissed as I smirked at her, knowing there's no way she can win this argument

"I hate you"

"That's good to know"

Starr fumed for a bit and went to go sit back down "I'm smart, so what?"

"Oh don't forget about your boyfriend. I'm surprised no one knows about this except for Valerie, and now me I guess"

"Don't rub it in Fenton, or I'll…"

"Or what Einstein, you'll recite derivatives to me?"

"Shut up"

Valerie smiled at me and chuckled over the situation happening around her.

Starr gasped and looked at Val "Oh so you're on his side?"

Hey guys, I'm sorry again for being late on this chapter, but my week was pretty full. I went to an opera for an AP Euro fieldtrip (We watched Tosca and there was subtiles above, so everyone knew what the actors were saying. It was amazing) and I had a track meet as well. But hey I finished. I didn't put as much DxV as I wanted, but that may come up in the next chapter…..

Please review because I love reading your comments. :)

Next Chapter comes on **February 14****th** hopefully.


End file.
